Noob
Noob (also called n00b)''' '''is a popular representation of a type of ROBLOX player, being a silly inexperienced robloxian. n00b appears in Liquid Crystal, as the 37th moveset (including DLC) Entrance - Entering the Game Noob falls through the sky and dies, then respawns on a respawn platform. Special Moves Neutral B - “can i haz robux?” The n00b will beg for Robux near the closest opponent in front of him, dealing slight damage and a small stun time. n00b, upon receiving the Robux will receive a boost in his defensive specials, and his shield for 5 seconds. Side B - "stop or ill report u" n00b will summon a report window, acting as a shield for a brief period of time. Pressing B when the window is out will make it shoot out a REPORTED projectile that briefly stuns opponent who come in contact with it. Opponents are unable to attack the shield, as many attacks will only add up more time to the projectile's stun time (Each attack will add one second of stun time for the projectile), however, another way to buff the projectile is by holding the Neutral B as the Side B is being used, to which will store the move. Within every half-second, the stun time will be increased, though it will stop once 5.5 seconds have passed. Up B - Die and Respawn The n00b will die, due to a explosion caused by another Roblox player, elevating his Arms, Legs, and Head upwards. (The move can be aimed, but it will always elevate in a vertical angle). n00b's Arms, Legs, Head, and as well of the Explosion that caused is all harmful for opponents. (The legs and arms deal the same amount of damage, while the head deals more than both, by a little bit). n00b will respawn in the same location as where the head landed, upon respawning, n00b will receive a forcefield around him for a short period of time, making him immune to attacks. It is not recommended to Spam this move, as the more it is used the forcefield will be around less and less. Down B - "oops sry guyz lag" n00b lags, teleporting to the location he was in a little while ago. Holding B while attempting to perform the move will allow you to aim where you want to go. Down B can be holded down for 3 seconds, though depending on the amount of time on the charge, the amount of time required to use it again will be double the amount of time it took to charge. Performing this move as someone attacks you will allow it to work similar to a counter move. Final Smash - Survive the N00b Invasion n00b will disappear, and a flood of other n00bs and guests will rush through the stage, damaging all in their way. Waves of n00bs will appear also, dealing huge Knockback to anybody in the way. This lasts for 7 seconds and if no one is damaged, all of the n00bs and guests will explode at the same time similar to n00b's Up-B. In 1V1s, a capsule with a red aura will appear behind the opponent, n00b will knock the opponent into the capsule, transporting them to a fiery lava-like area. Various n00bs and guests will charge into the opponent for a little while, until n00b slashes through the opponent with a Sword, dealing respectable Knockback. KO Sounds Standard: "oof" Star KO: "oooooooof" Screen KO: "OOF" *DX face* Taunts Up Taunt: *Dons an epic face as the lyric "IT'S RAININ' TACOS" plays while tacos dance beside n00b* Side Taunt: N00b will ask a random inane question. These are all the questions he can ask: 1. “guys how do i move” 2. “some one plz tell me how to taunt” 3. “can u give me tix plz” 4. “can admin plz ban OPPONENT he haxing” 5. “how do i win” Down Taunt: *Pops-open a cold Blox Cola* Victory Options & Lose Victory Pose #1- n00b will jump constantly up and down, until another player shows up and kills him with a Sword. Victory Pose #2- n00b says "i won im better than u", while looking at the screen. Victory Pose #3- n00b says "lol you banned", while a "ACCOUNT DELETED" window appears in front of the losing opponent. Losing Pose- n00b will appear, with his arms dismembered. Extras * Lawl Food: Chezburger (n00b says "Mmm, chezburger" when eating it") Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:ROBLOX Category:Youtube Poop Category:Video Game Characters Category:Camper Category:Neutral Category:Sorta-Human Category:Kids Category:Unknown Gender Category:00's Category:Remake Category:April Fool's 2019